User talk:Jinman
Military Command of the New Pacific Order Hi there, I saw your comments on Lol Pie's user page. I'd like to know what you mean by the page being barred from editing - I seem to be able to edit it without any issue. Michael von Preußen :It seems it has been changed so users who have not confirmed their email cannot edit it, I suggest you try doing that. As for the content, the fact is that NPO tries to maintain control over their own pages (rightly or wrongly). Your facts seem to be accurate, but I suggest you talk with Lol pie once he comes back on, as well as to other Cyber Nations Wiki administrators. You may also want to post a note on the Village Pump about the non-ownership of own pages as decided by Wikia policy. Michael von Preußen 00:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :ADDITION: I have supported your case on Lol pie's talk page. Michael von Preußen 00:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well I see why it's happening, but it still shouldn't. Try to contact Lol pie again and explain the situation to him. Administrators should check up on vandalism reports before they ban people from editing. Michael von Preußen 01:08, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Jinman related accusations continued Coninued fromhttp://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lol_pie “I have stated the case as per my duty and responsibility of the NPO Culture division, for Admin to review in its entirety. We are all aware of your claims and comments.” Indeed, if you are aware of my every claim and comment then you would now of the comments and notes being made by the people I argue against, who are apparently unable to follow the course of the arguments. Here is an example within the User talk:Soviestan page (A link shall not be added as one has already been made on this page) in which Soviestan repeatedly argued against points time and time again forcing me to repeat my information, and later goes on to actually criticize this while avoiding the fact that it is he who is causing this problem. This also does not simply seem to be limited to him as the member Zeta Defender points out again how I have breached the rules by giving my nation to another person when directly below his last accusation, I added this fact which was again quoted from another accusation: “I do not claim to still be him nor do I claim to own the account or be in control of Outer Heaven Inc.” Also, relating to one of the previous accusation may I ask as to which ‘personal attacks’ you refer? you have stated that I have committed this act yet you have not given any true points as to how I have done so. Thus far I can see nothing which can be viewed as a personal attack against any member so I request for you to point these attacks out, with examples and explanations please. “As for someone else using your computer and similar, that is your defense (and one typically used by detractors to cover their errors without accepting or taking responsibility for them).” Is it so unlikely that this is untrue? Surely you are capable of understanding that more than one individual is capable of owning a single computer at one time, and if one person should discover a major site and speak of it to another then what is to stop the second also viewing or joining the same site? As for my defense, I feel that it is beneficial to use the truth in it rather than fabricating lies. “This was posted for and remains for Admin to review ALL the subject matter, not to pick and choose (as you have tried to funnel).” Incorrect, I stated that not all of the edits linked with my IP code were my own and have given reasons for this. Furthermore I ask where did I attempt to ‘funnel’ the views of Lol pie? I recall giving examples of how it can be seen that this is done on any NPO pages but I ask for you to point out specifically this ‘attempt at funneling.’ “I would request you allow Admin to review this and not attempt to speak accordingly as your position is VERY well documented.” “Do not attempt to speak accordingly”? may I ask as to what exactly you mean by that? as it appears as if you wish for me to stop posting answers in defense to my accusations. I have also made no attempts to prevent Lol pie from reviving this debate and accusations, and I must ask how this is possible? --Jinman 19:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :The matter off the GATO-1V war was already settled by admin. Soviestan 05:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC)